honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Fallout 4
Fallout 4 is the 75th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Andrew Bird, Spencer Agnew, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the post-apocalyptic action role-playing video game Fallout 4. It was published on December 8, 2015. Fallout 4 ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 7 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Fallout 4 on YouTube "Once you're tired of spending hours scavenging through endless destroyed settlements, get ready to build your own settlement and spend hundreds more hours playing post-nuclear 'Sims!"'' ''~ Honest Game Trailers - Fallout 4 Script From the company that's been slapping a new coat of paint on the same game engine for almost a decade, comes the game that was hyped up almost as much as the new Star Wars. Fallout 4 Dive back in to the post-apocalyptic wasteland of the Fallout universe, and get ready for an alternate future where humanity has been destroyed by nuclear warfare -- except for the people it made into immortal zombies! -- or the Hulk. You know! Cuz... science! Experience the game that brought Fallout ''into the next generation and get ready for: the first-person shooting that sucks a lot less in '3 (you don't even have to use vats constantly!); voice acting and a simplified dialogue tree (because reading is for nerds!); a suit of armor and a deathclaw in the first hour; the exact same music as the last game; and a fresh pile of terrifying glitches, bugs and crashes! It's just not a Bethesda game if it's not corrupting my save files! Step into the shoes of the sole survivor of vault 111, a protagonist that finally doesn't look like they're made of melted plastic -- unless they do alternate, disfigured version of character. ''And team up with a gaggle of companions that are more of a liability than anything. ''walks into laser corridor and gets bombarded with machine gun fire Then strike out into the wasteland on a mission to find the man who kidnapped your infant son -- until you get distracted by picking up garbage, building a basketball court, rescuing a beer-making robot, pretending to be a superhero, helping a nerd get laid, and accessorizing your dog! Aww! He looks so cute in that body armor! Wait... Who's Shaun again? Prepare to loot your way through the ruins of Boston, leaving a freedom trail of naked corpses in your wake. As you rummage through garbage cans for scrap to fill your insatiable gun-modding habit in a post-apocalyptic version of Hoarders! ''Where you'll recycle more than you ever will in real life! Ooh! Is that aluminum? Discover the survivors of ''Fallout's ''brutal apocalypse and join one of the four factions to rule the wastes. Featuring: The Brotherhood, who are giant dicks but give you a bunch of cool s*** to play with; The Institute, who are basically the Illuminati if it was run by nerds; future Harriet Tubman's The Railroad; or, if you want to grind endless quests like you're playing an MMO, The Minutemen. ''"Obviously, you're no ghoul, but the way you were talking-" Man suddenly disappears under water. Once you're tired of spending hours scavenging through endless destroyed settlements, get ready to build your own settlement and spend hundreds more hours playing post-nuclear ''Sims! As you plan defenses, turn entire buildings into scrap, and struggle with the terrible console controls and lack of tutorials -- until you realize the whole thing's kinda a pointless waste of time. Man, why can't I make Raider settlements and pillage the others ones? Where is Caesar's Legion when you need 'em? So get ready to strap a bunch of random shit to your body and head out into the wasteland one more time, and make sure to bring a big freakin' gun because these rat-scorpions aren't here to play and you have't saved in half an hour! gets taken out F*** me in the asshole! Starring: Commander Shepherd; Cleavon Little; Buzz Lightyear; Detective Data; Child Star; Beef Jerky; Average Bostonian; Jessica Jones; and Balto!!! dog for Fallout 4 ''was 'It's Always Sunny In The Apocalypse.']] '''It's Always Sunny In The Apocalypse You know, for a society that was entirely destroyed by nukes, it still does seem pretty casual with leaving 'em laying around. Trivia * There is another episode of Honest Game Trailers about Fallout 3. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Fallout 4 has a 98.7% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Matt Heywood of Entertainment Buddha wrote that the Honest Game Trailer "doesn't pull any punches." Heywood wrote "the video itself is just a more clever and humorous way to highlight Fallout 4’s issues without coming off as a pure hate piece." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Spencer Gilbert, Andrew Bird, Spencer Agnew, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'The Honest Trailer For Fallout 4 Highlights The Franchise’s Lingering Issues '- Entertainment Buddha article Category:Action role-playing games Category:Post-apocalyptic games Category:Bethesda Game Studios Category:Bethesda Softworks Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games